minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft: The SCP Foundation
This is a writing experiment inspired by a comment on the Entity Zero page. The idea is to create a catalogue of entities in Minecraft creepypasta in the style of the SCP Foundation. This page is open to anyone to build upon and expand with their own creations. MSCP-001 Item #: MSCP-001 Object Class: 'Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: '''All reports related to MSCP-001 are to be examined for potential validity. Individuals reported to have seen MSCP-001 are to be brought into Foundation custody and interviewed, before being administered amnesietics and relocated to a new residence. All items known to have been interacted with by MSCP-001 are to be contained and accessed exclusively by staff with security clearance level 3 or higher. '''Description: '''The whereabouts of MSCP-001 are currently unknown. MSCP-001 is an entity visually identical to the average adult male, with the exception of its slightly luminescent white eyes. The most common appearance of MSCP-001 is a distant manifestation in an area of low visibility, especially due to fog. The entity is usually perceived at the edge of the vision; upon the sighting of MSCP-001 by a witness, the manifestation vanishes instantaneously. The criteria for "sighting" has been reported to be any action from locking one's eyes toward it to simply acknowledging its presence. After the initial sighting of MSCP-001, a number of phenomena will become apparent in the witness' activities. The most common reported have been 2m x 2m tunnels illuminated by makeshift redstone torches dug into the sides of caves explored by the witness, geometrically perfect pyramids protruding from waters surrounding the witness' residence, and trees surrounding the residence becoming devoid of leaves regardless of the time of year. Following a period of time spanning anywhere from 3 days to a reported ██ months, the phenomena will cease and the witness' life will resume as usual there is a minute chance that MSCP-001 will appear a second time in close proximity to the witness and kill or them using any of a number of means, including REDACTED. If the object is incapable of killing victims indirectly, it will proceed to take them to REDACTED, where they are typically held for up to ██ years. There is no known method of containing MSCP-001. The entity is able to evade attempts at containment by suspected instantaneous teleportation via quantum tunnelling on command. Any technology used to neutralize this ability have proven ineffective. Heightened threat due to associated deaths with MSCP-001 deem it necessary to utilize destructive powers against the entity if required. Document 001-A Witness had been logging and constructing in the wilderness before sighting MSCP-001. Visibility in the vicinity at the time was recorded to be 32 meters. Witness pursued 001 suspecting the manifestation to be cattle. 001 had turned toward witness before retreating. Suspected to be another man, witness searched for 001 for a period. Approximately 3 hours following the sighting event, witness noted a number of seemingly man-made anomalies in the environment. These would later be identified as the most common "signs" of an encounter with 001. Anomalies included perfect 2m x 2m tunnels of unknown length (attempts by the Foundation to measure the length of these tunnels have shown them to be longer than ██ meters), geometrically perfect pyramids sculpted rising from bodies of water, and groves of trees without leaves despite the warm summer season. Witness reported occasionally experiencing after-sightings; it is unknown whether these are hallucinations or pertaining to the entity at all. The witness later visited a nearby town to inquire about folklore and urban legends pertaining to apparitions in the forested area. While individuals would respond normally to other conversation, any mention of 001 would be ignored entirely as if witness had been silent. Upon approaching a third individual about the manifestation, witness reported the individual simply replying 'Stop.' to the inquiry. The individual then walked away from the witness out of sight. Witness would later enter a bar in the township and attempted the inquiry one more time to a drinker. The drinker revealed there was an unease surrounding the topic in the township, and that he as well had an encounter with 001. The drinker was also in touch with other people who had experienced similar encounters, reporting nearly identical phenomena. Following the inexplicable disappearance of 3 men from the township in an ongoing string of disappearances in the area, as well as photographic evidence of 001 phenomena being leaked on the World Wide Web, the entity came to Foundation attention. Foundation staff were dispatched to the residence of the witness to interview them before administering amnesietics. ██ hours later, a screeching sound was reported within the residence of the witness. Witness was not present in their residence despite no evidence of them exiting the home, with a singular photograph printed in CMYK color on a sheet of A4 paper lying on their bed (see Fig. A). ''Written by themaster401 MSCP-002 Item #: MSCP-002 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-002 has to be contained in a 30 m x 30 m x 10 m room, which has to contain the environment of MSCP-002, in Area ##. Armed Personnel patrolling the area every second, horrible outcomes may happen if not taken care. Walls are constructed with reinforced steel and concrete about a meter thick. Humidity has to stay at about 34%, with 68 degrees Celsius. Cameras are to be set up at the 4 points of the room, and 3 on the ceiling. Level 4 authorization is required to access MSCP-002's containment area or their observation chamber. MSCP-002-1 is to be contained in a 4 m x 4 m x 3 m room, separate from MSCP-002. Walls are made of 2 meter thick concrete and the same goes for the ceiling. Humidity is not advised for this version, and the temperature has to be at about 300 degrees Celsius. Cameras are to be set up, and put in deep behind a clear half meter wall of steel. Level 4 authorization is required to enter the containment area or their observation chamber. Containment cells should be cleaned every once a month, with MSCP-002 moved to a copy of the cell. During this period the cameras, environment, walls, and containment doors, will all have to be checked, and a few tests run on them to make sure their working properly to avoid an incident like the one in 1992. All Personnel entering the containment room must wear 601 CPA Aluminized Suits. If not worn the being will instantly be burned alive. Following incident 7777-4383-1, all feeding containments and machines have to be checked monthly.If not, the results will be devastating. MSCP-002 must also have a tracking device planted into it. Description: MSCP-002(Fire Lizard) are massive fiery raptor-like creatures that reach up 2 meters in height and 4 meters in length. They are packed base predators and usually act like wolves. Their skin is extremely hot and is thought to be made of a fire like strong substance. Their weight is usually 259 kg, though that is not confirmed. MSCP-002 varies a bit from gender, which makes it easy to tell which is which. Females have short necks and 5 fingered claws, which unlike males which have long necks and 4 fingered claws, and they are usually the hunters. Their mouths are usually dripping with hot liquids and sharp teeth which through a series of tests are about 4.2 centimeters in length. Their eyes are Orangish with a hint of red on the outside. Their brains are thought to be fairly small though they act extremely smart even showing understandment of human speech and human technology. SCP-4383 does not appear to have any organs except a digestive and circulatory tract plus the nerves and brain. The respiratory system is absent which puzzles most at highly. MSCP-002 have to be fed at least once a month if not they will go will scratching and trying to escape to reach meat. If that doesn't work, they will turn matters to cannibalism. Their hunting strategies are puzzling unique usually waiting until the prey is in the center of the containment zone away from the doors. Then a few will start running infront of the prey hoping that that would gets it's attention. After the distracted prey, a few from the back will leap on it, and jump back running into the bushes confusing the prey. Then a few will jump from heights, and rip their prey apart. Though the prey usually dies from burns first. After the prey is dead, it will proceed to rip the prey apart for every member of the pack and eats it cooked, usually blowing bits of fire onto it for a few seconds. Addendum 4383. 04-23-1994: Test ####-## D-4483 transported from Cell-02-B, to 002 Containment Area. Dr. #####: D-4483, please advance to the center of the Containment Room, if you refuse you will be instantly terminated. D-4483 frightenedly advances towards the center. Dr. #####: Guards, close the Containment doors. D-4483, looks back frightened, and hears a rustle. All of a sudden he gets distracted by the first phase of MSCP-002's hunting method. He is then pushed back and screams from the pains. He is then ripped apart. Dr. #####: Experiment ended. Dr. #####: *Writes something in notebook* Dr #####: *Retreats from room* Written by Henriot5 MSCP-003 '''Item #: MSCP-003 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: MSCP-003 is to be stored in a long, thin room, with a width of 2 meters and a length of at least 1,000 meters. The room is to be at least 1,000 meters tall, with MSCP-003 placed on one of the large walls along the long sides of the room. The other wall is to be made of glass, with MSCP-003 under constant observation for any possible approaches towards the edges of the wall. In the event of an approach towards the edge, MSCP-003's containment room is to be accessed through a set of iron doors located on the center of the wall opposite to MSCP-003. It is then to be immediately moved to the center of the wall and placed, before the departure of the personnel via the same iron doors. Description: MSCP-003 currently takes the appearance of an "Alban"-type painting. The painting shows no special properties upon cursory examination, and can be taken off any wall and moved around at will. At seemingly random intervals, MSCP-003 will spontaneously change from the "Alban" type to a random other type. If MSCP-003 changes to a type with a different size than the "Alban" type, it will always expand in the top-left direction. In the event of a block obscuring the expansion, or in case of there not being enough blocks to facilitate the expansion, MSCP-0003 will immediately teleport to a random other location between 100 and 29,000 meters with a wall of suitable size. This change of appearance and size is temporary, and MSCP-003 will return to its original "Alban" appearance within approximately 2 minutes. If MSCP-003 has to decrease its size during the return to its original Alban-type, it always decreases towards the top-left, giving it the appearance of moving around its wall. During this reset, MSCP-003 doesn't return to its original wall, instead retaining its new position. During these movements, MSCP-003 is incapable of "rounding corners" around a wall, always requiring a flat surface. MSCP-003 was discovered on 03/05/201█, in a wooden cabin on the outskirts of M████████ ████. The cabin, owned by ████████, was thoroughly examined after the individual reported "suspicious activity" in their residence. During this investigation, it was observed that a certain painting had moved two meters on its wall, seemingly without explanation. During additional observations, it was noticed that the painting had changed from the "Alban" type to a "Bust" type. The painting was seized by the Foundation afterwards, and the individual was ███████. Written by Prism55Writes MSCP-004 Item #: '''MSCP-004 '''Object Class: '''Thaumiel '''Special Containment Procedures MSCP-005 Item #: MSCP-005 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: ''' MSCP-006 '''Item #: '''MSCP-006 '''Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: 'MSCP-006 can not be contained. It, or sometimes called a "she" by the rare survivors of its attacks, can break down most things including wood, metal, and concrete. There are no known pictures of MSCP-006, due to people reportedly dying after seeing a picture of it. The victim, after viewing the photo, begins to struggle to breathe, after 5 minutes can not walk and/or talk, then 10 minutes later dies of a massive, unsurvivable heart attack. '''Description: '''MSCP-006 is apparently is a 1.5 metre tall, 15-16 year-old girl with purple hair, a light-blue hoodie, black ripped jeans, and one red eye and one white eye. It is sometimes called "The Psycho Of The Mountains," for its habit of attacking hikers. REDACTED, a survivor, claims that MSCP-006 "has these HUGE dragon or demon looking wings, a wolf tail, and wolf ears!" It is said to appear to be wearing a pair of blue headphones, leading to theories MSCP-006 is well aware of how to use them, but it can hear very well. If an unlucky person happened to look directly into MSCP-006's eyes, it attacks them and claws their REDACTED out before letting them bleed to death. It is unknown if it eats the REDACTED, but it is believed to eat only meat. MSCP-006 can create instances of itself, and there are rumours that there are MSCP-006-1 to MSCP-006-2000. However, they are just rumours and should be ignored. MSCP-006 is sometimes spotted with 1-4 other instances, MSCP-006-1, MSCP-006-2, MSCP-006-3, and MSCP-006-4. Very little to nothing is known about those 4 instances, and it is unknown if there are more. Dr ///////// recently tracked down a survivor from one of MSCP-006's attacks. Dr /////////: Now sir, tell me what it looked like. REDACTED: Who? Dr /////////: MSCP-006, or "The Psycho Of The Mountains." REDACTED: HER?! Oh god, is she here?! *REDACTED looks around franticly.* Dr /////////: No, it isn't here. And it's not a "she." REDACTED: N-n-no!! She's a GIRL!! I-i-i SAW her face! She looked right into my soul, and simply said to tell the world about her! I'M NOT CRAZY!! Dr /////////: Security! REDACTED: N-no, please don't.. Dr /////////: You have to tell me what happened when you met MSCP-006. REDACTED: O-ok, I'll tell you about h- er, it. So, I was hiking in the mountains, trying to get to the top of Mount ///////////. I was about 1 hour from the top, then all of a sudden.. MSCP-006 was in front of me. I couldn't move, I didn't WANT to move. It looked into my eyes and I tried to avoid eye contact. But fortunately... Dr /////////: Fortunately what? Unknown: ''I TOOK CONTROL!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! *End of recording* After this, security rushed inside to find Dr ///////// mauled and bleeding severely on the floor. There was a hole in the wall, which security currently believes is where MSCP-006 busted through. It is still wandering the mountains... searching... searching for its next victim... ''Written by SweetPsychoGamerGirl '' MSCP-007 '''Item #: '''MSCP-007 '''Object Class: '''Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''MSCP-007 is to be contained in a 7m x 8m x 6m containment chamber covered by Obsidian on all sides. MSCP-007 is to be completely isolated from human contact. Scientific Personnel are only allowed to go near MSCP-007 during tests. MSCP-007 can break down materials like wood, metal, stone, concrete and Iron. One Tesla gate should be guarding the entrance to MSCP-007’s containment chamber at all times. And should only be on during lockdown. MSCP-007 is to be watched by two cameras 24/7 As changes in behaviour happen frequently. '''Description: '''MSCP-007, or ”The Operator”, is a humanoid figure that is measured to be 6’7 in hight. The anomaly is fully black, though he has a white visor in the Centre if his face. Survivors of MSCP-007 report to have seen a dark figure looking at them through their window.██████ MSCP-007 was discovered on January 5th, 20██ on the 26th floor of a building in downtown T██████. The owner of the apartment reported that a dark figure had been lurking around in his home. MSCP-007 has been reported to kill people by snapping the victims neck, or ripping out the victims heart. MSCP-007 will then proceed to REDACTED the heart. '''Test Log 007-█ D-8201 is escorted from Cell-08-F to Containment Area 002 D-8201 is briefed by 2 security units who then proceed to escort D-8201 inside of MSCP-007’s containment chamber. D-8201 is told by Dr.██████ to get close to MSCP-007. D-8201 is told to talk with MSCP-007 D-8201 starts to argue with MSCP-007. MSCP-007 grabs D-8201 by the neck, and snaps it. D-8201’s corpse is then thrown to the observation window. 2 security units enter the cell of MSCP-007. 1 Guard ends up dead, the other one was injured. Written by Robloxian1662 Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:Entities Category:Wiki Users Category:Moderate Length Pastas